bandorifandomcom-20200213-history
Kiseki
|Artist = Roselia |Released = March 21, 2018 |Length = |Image = }} (軌跡, "Trajectory") is the title song for Roselia's 5th Single Side-B track along with Opera of the Wasteland, which was released on March 21, 2018. It was written by Oda Asuka (Elements Garden) and composed by Fujinaga Ryutaro. __TOC__ Game Info Audio |Duration = 05:14 |File = }} -Instrumental- |Duration = 05:11 |File = }} (Game Version) |Duration = 02:15 |File = }} Youtube Preview Lyrics Romaji= Kutsuhimo ga hodokereba musubi naosu you ni Wakaretemo togirete mo mata tsunagaru tame ni Deaubeku hito wa ayunde yuku Kanashimi de mune no naka obore sounaraba Mabuta toji mukaeyou itsumo kawarazu Warau anata no hitomi ga hora ne Tada kireide Arigatou Meguri au yo Inochi wa kurikaeshite ku Hajimari to iu na no michi Furimukazu mae o mitsume Arigatou Mawaru chikyuu Anata to watashi wa susumu Nigiru te hanarete mo owaranai kizuna ga aru Asu mo mata kuru koto ga Atarimae no you ni furumau no o utagawazu Hoshou mo nai hibi no hakanasa hito wa ii dai teru Furikaeru yasashisa ni Michita mainichi wa Taisetsuna mono tachi o Nokoshite kureta Yawaku kokochiyoi Iro wa hora ne... Tada kireide Arigatou Uta o utai Hitosura itoushisa wo tsuge Afuredasu omoi wa zutto hoshi no you ni matataku kara Arigatou Mawaru chikyuu Anata to watashi wa susumu Mezazu basho chigatte mo kowarenai keshiki ga aru Futo yomigaeru (yomigaeru) Ano sugata(ano sugata) Kokoro wa sazamekidasu Tsurakunai no wa (dare datte) uso dakedo Kitto obutsukanai kotoba demo tsutaetai Arigatou Kokode aeta Anata to watashi no kiseki Hitotsu datte wasurenai wa itsumademo atsui mama de Arigatou Mawaru chikyuu Anata to watashi wa susumu Nigiru te hanarete mo owaranai kizuna ga aru Ikusen mo towa o kasane.. |-| Kanji= 靴紐が解ければ 結び直すように 別れても途切れても また繋がるために 出逢うべく人は歩んでいく 悲しみで胸の中溺れそうならば 瞼閉じ迎えよういつも変わらず 笑う あなたの瞳がほらね... ただ綺麗で ありがとう 巡り逢うよ 命は 繰り返してく 始まりと 言う名の道 振り向かず前を見つめ ありがとう 廻る地球 あなたと 私は進む 握る手離れても 終わらない絆がある 明日もまた来ることが 当たり前のように 振る舞うのを疑わず 保証もない 日々の儚さ人はい抱いてる 振り返る優しさに 満ちた毎日は 大切なものたちを 残してくれた やわく心地よい 色はほらね… ただ綺麗で ありがとう 歌をうたい ひたすら愛しさを告げ 溢れ出す想いはずっと星のように瞬くから ありがとう 廻る地球 貴方と私は進む 目指す場所違っても変わらない景色がある ふと甦る(甦る) あの姿(あの姿) 心はさざめき出す 辛くないのは(誰だって) 嘘だけど きっと覚束(おぼつか)ない言葉でも伝えたい... ありがとう 此処で逢えた 貴方と私の軌跡 一つだって忘れないわいつまでも熱いままで ありがとう 廻る地球 貴方と私は進む 握る手離れても終わらない絆がある 幾千も永遠を重ね﻿ |-| English= Like a pair of shoelaces that had come undone We only separate and break off for the sake of being tied back up again In order to meet others, people must keep marching forward If you feel like you could drown from all the sadness in your heart Let's greet each other, eyes closed, with the same smiles we've always had You know, your eyes are just beautiful. Thank you, we'll meet again. Life will always repeat itself Don't look back on this path called "the beginning" Just keep your gaze straight ahead Thank you, even as the Earth keeps spinning You and I, we'll keep moving forward Even if we let go of the grasps on each other's hands We have a bond between us that will never end. Tomorrow will come again, like it was a given Behaving without a doubt, people hold onto the fragility of those insecure days Looking back at those days filled with kindness Those cherished things we left behind The soft and comfortable colors, look... it's just beautiful Thank you, I want to sing a song Let's just sing about love These overflowing emotions will forever twinkle like a star Thank you, even as the Earth keeps spinning You and I, we'll keep moving forward Even if we let go of the grasps on each other's hands We have a bond between us that will never end Bringing back that appearance, the heart aches "It doesn't hurt" (for anyone) is just a lie I want you to tell you these unforgettable words Thank you, this is the trajectory where we met A single, unforgettable moment that forever burns fierce Thank you, even as the Earth keeps spinning You and I, we'll keep moving forward Even if we let go of the grasps on each other's hands We have a bond between us that will never end |-| Español= Como un par de cordones que se habían desatado Solo nos separamos por el simple hecho de estar juntos otra vez Para conocernos mejor, debemos seguir avanzando Si sientes que la tristeza de tu corazón podría ahogarte Cierra los ojos y volvamos a vernos, con las sonrisas de otrora Siempre pensé que tus ojos son muy bellos Gracias, nos veremos de nuevo La vida se repite Ya no esta cerca aquel camino que habíamos apodado "El comienzo" Solo mantén tu vista al frente y avanza Gracias, aunque la tierra se mantenga girando Tú y yo, continuaremos hacia adelante Aunque nuestras manos no se alcancen Nuestro vinculo permanecerá Mañana vendrá, como de costumbre Sin dudas, Las personas soportan la fragilidad de los días inseguros Mirando hacia atrás esos días llenos de felicidad Esas cosas queridas que dejamos atrás Los suaves y cómodos colores. Mira, es simplemente hermoso Gracias, quiero cantar una canción Que sea algo sobre el amor Estas desbordantes emociones brillarán para siempre como un estrella Gracias, aunque la tierra se mantenga girando Tú y yo, continuaremos hacia adelante Aunque nuestras manos no se alcancen Nuestro vinculo permanecerá El corazón duele al recordar esa apariencia "No duele"(Para cualquiera) es una mentira Quisiera contarte estas inolvidables palabras Gracias, esta es la trayectoria que nos reúne aquí Un sencillo pero inolvidable momento que arde con pasión Gracias, aunque la tierra se mantenga girando Tú y yo, continuaremos hacia adelante Aunque nuestras manos no se alcancen Nuestro vinculo permanecerá Trivia * This is the last song for Lisa Imai's voice actress Yurika Endo before passing it on to Yuki Nakashima References https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jjyyhpi1Z1Q&lc=UgwJGC0YkIPoMivfxS54AaABAg Navigation Category:Discography:Roselia Category:Girls Band Party! Songs Category:Original Songs Category:Singles Category:Lyrics Category:Roselia Category:Event Songs